


Do My Bones Taste of Blood and Ash

by Gorlois



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Bitterness, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Duty, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Friendship, Hatred, Heartbreak, Loyalty, Oaths & Vows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Resentment, Self-Hatred, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorlois/pseuds/Gorlois
Summary: There was a story once of a Warden snared forever in the haze of promised glory and chivalrous tales. Weighing heavily on her laurels as it traveled with her all across the land. From where the sun should set and then rise again... covered in blood and ash.





	Do My Bones Taste of Blood and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first one here and I haven't really done one in a while after my stint in RPing on tumblr... So, anyway, an idea kind of popped in my head randomly as I've had a lot of time to think with my broken leg and figured I'd give it a go again in writing. Fingers crossed!

Maellys learned early on she should have heeded the warnings of the other Wardens. The East is a treacherous friend made enemy before you even realize it. Save your soul before your guts are spilling on ash covered lands now too barren to bare crops. The East will whittle away at your own spirit until one day _Ankou_ comes for you... the sound of steel kissing steel turning into wooden wheels as Death personified pulls his cart to claim his bounty. Yet today there was only stagnant silence in the distance accompanied by faint ringing in her ears. Death had not come for her, but for the corpse of a man that lay at her feet. While she couldn't help being grateful even as his Lord moved towards her Master, they were still at their mercy and she had no desire to die for a man who ran. Hiding behind his walls. A deserter. Surely a Lawbringer would understand.

"It will not do to have a Knight of the Blackstone Legion defeated by a common mercenary." The man reached out and grasped the deserter's sword, but he would not let go. The seconds that went by felt like days as a silent accord came to be.

Daubeny loosened his grip. He knew he had won this fight, but he may as well lost the battle entirely. There was no denying it and a sliver of fear ran through Maellys as the Lawbringer approached demanding she kneel. And so she did.

 

* * *

 

"Wait so after that he just Knighted you and off you went?" Stone was never one for a long story. Though it seemed a few of the soldiers weren't as enthused by his interruption. The Blackstone legion was large in scale and still a number of its legionaries were curious about one its newest officers. Of how she came to be with them.

A story right out of the tales of old some would say. A Warden honor-bound to defend a man she had sworn an oath only later to turn from. Dissatisfied by his own personal failings and defeat at the hands of his old brothers and sisters whom he betrayed. Holden Cross had honored her more in those few moments than her previous Master ever had in the months she served him. She made sure he would never forget it.

Maellys shifted slightly. Her movements free from heavy armor after shedding it some time ago into the night. It was much hotter here than in the West and with their proximity to Mount Ignis it became unbearable at time.

"Essentially. The rest is history from there." The Warden let her eyes trail the soldiers around the small fire as she spoke.

Flecks of the flame gleaming in their eyes and shining on their armor. Her story of joining the legion often made her wonder of theirs. She'd only been with them a few months. They weren't quite comfortable with her yet and if she did speak with them it didn't last long. The Westerner not being one for words while still trying to integrate herself into their ranks wasn't the easiest of task, but if her story was anything like their own... well, she certainly hoped it was among the more gruesome one's.

As silence fell Maellys realized it was time to retire for the night. She had no desire to overstay her welcome with the more seasoned legionaries and also needed to discuss the matter of the Blackstone legion deserters with Stone.

"I need you with me tomorrow, Stone." Maellys' naturally husky voice was hushed more than usual as they walked amongst the tents. Her own not being far would cut the conversation short. They were both rather curt with each other anyway. Mostly out of a lack for words than anything.

"Alright. What's wrong?" She shook her head, her hand reaching for her tent's flap. _A short conversation indeed._

"It's nothing. Meet me by the path when the sun reaches its peak... and not a word to anyone."

The flap fell unceremoniously leaving Maellys to the dim light of her tent to keep her company as she undressed for the night. Unbroken seals of letters glaring in the corner of her eye. Even with home so far the West still managed to follow her. Like a hound with its prey it continued to find her trail. She has enough dreams to remind her as it was and had half a mind to burn them, but she said that each time she laid her eyes on them. Letting go is a lot easier said than done.

Maellys sighed to herself as she turned her body towards the cot. Hoping the terrors that lurked in sleep would leave her be for the night. But when had they ever? Not since she was a girl and probably never again.

_Forevermore..._

 

* * *

 

Maellys detested the Vikings with a passion that could rival most. Savages, _heretics_ she'd call them. Whispered under her breath when speaking of the Nordic people. While sparing no quarter when faced against them. The soldiers in camp learned quickly not to mention them in the Warden's presence.

"Warden!"

The Knight barely registered Stone's gruff voice calling out to her through her heavy breathing and the choked gasps of a Warlord at her feet.

_A stomach wound... bad way to go, but no Blood Eagle._

Maellys turned from the Viking to make her way down the rampart. All while ignoring the clawing hands of a dying man.

_Ankou will come for you soon._

"Got the door then?"

Stone made a wide gesture towards their exit, "After you, Dame."

Maellys rolled her eyes and snarled at the use of her title even if he couldn't see it. Stone knew she often hated titles. The man never understood why, but its been a deep-rooted distaste since she was a child. Not that he knew that. Maellys trusted him. Just not with her past. That was... too personal.

"Why are the Vikings so close to the deserters?" The Knight wondered aloud as she grazed through the area towards a statue in the clearing. They were both too close for comfort. Her stomach began twisting at the thought.

"Good question, but I don't think we're going to find out... especially with you mulling around like that as you always do." Maellys stopped pacing. Stone was right. They had a job to do and she didn't need to go getting lost in thought again. They weren't paid to question, but then again the Westerner always had a problem with that.

"Right then let's-

Maellys' sword was out before Stone finished his thought. Blocking the dagger that came with a cry from a Peacekeeper. She'd just seen it glinting in the brush as she'd turned. _Mulling about my ass._

"Blackstone dogs!"

Swinging the pommel around as she moved right, Maellys brought the blunted end down fast against the side of the woman's head. Hoping her cry earlier wasn't heard by anyone close by to them. She'd prefer they not give themselves away just yet.

The Peacekeeper fell hard with a groan and Maellys lunged for her neck. _Clean and quick. Not quick enough though._

"What were you saying again about mulling around?" The Conqueror only gave a shrug as his response.

Moving further towards the gully ahead Maellys' eyes scanned the area, "How much do you want to bet they didn't heard us?"

"Nothing. I know they did." A muffled chuckle came from her helm.

"Well try and do something this time, would you?" A scoff could be heard as he moved in front of her towards their goal causing a small grin to break across her face. Competition always did well on the battlefield and proved to be useful at times.

"Now don't go charging off, because I'm ahead of you." The Warden called out as she following behind.

"I'm not behind."

"I believe you are."

Stone gestured up ahead, "I'm not about to be."

Maellys moved closer and realized the deserters had caught their scent as they came charging at them. One Knight in particular had her sights set on the Warden.

"Shit!"

She'd widened her stance, but not in time and was thrown to the side. The edge of the damn gully with its red heat simmered up. Her core tightened at the thought of falling before scattering away. The Knight still coming right for her. _Damn this place!_

Maellys brought her sword up to block the blow coming down on her. The strength of it radiated through her body and steel screamed. _Get off your knees!_

Rolling to her left, she swung at her opponent's legs. Using the time to jump to her feet as the Knight stumbled from the low blow. Moving awfully close to a steep fall allowing Maellys to see an opening. Quickly she charged and shifted to her left to counter the blade coming towards her. Using her own opponent's attack against them, Maellys directed the momentum of it to the side and bashed her shoulder in their chest. They stumbled once more, but grasped for open air like a child would as Maellys saw absolute terror through the sockets of their helm before they fell to a rather gruesome death.

_Now that's a bad way to go._

A man cried out as the Knight fell to their death. Snapping her neck to the left Maellys took note of the foot soldiers running her way.

_Poor souls, you're just fodder for your betters to throw at wolves._

Maellys used her larger stature to throw the man leading the charge off to follow his Knight before bringing her sword around. Bare blade held carefully between her hands as the hilt end dug into the other soldier's shoulder. The crack of bone painfully obvious as he howled. Maellys pulled the blade and shoved her boot in his chest. Blood spilling fast and trailing off the edge from the deep wound as he landed on the ground.  

"How many?" Stone heaved heavily behind her.

"Three. You?"

"Two..." Maellys was starting to liken the man to a grumpy old dog at this point with how he grumbled.

"Still behind."

"Shut your mouth."

 

* * *

 

Maellys often thought her skill in battle came from pure luck with how much grace she lacked. No matter the many times her mother tried to drill it into her. This happened to be one of those moments she was lucky.

"Blackstone bitch!"

The Conqueror, their leader, swung his chain mace as she barely had time to duck and hit the Knight behind her. Blood splattering on her back as he struck his own ally.

"Says the coward!" Maellys lunged for the opening near his groin with her lowered position. _Today is not my day... I should of had Cross come along. Maybe then the ground wouldn't be wanting to swallow me whole so often._

The Warden was starting to think she could fight from a permanently crouched position. The image made her chortle. Only to enrage her enemy as he recovered from her strike. A flesh wound, but enough to hinder his movement.

A shield flew quickly into her and knocked her back before having to dodge the damn mace again, but he was slower this time. _Good._

The shield came again and this time she moved to the side. Quicker this time. Striking the torso and chest in light strikes before moving from the chain mace once more. _Whittle him down. He'll get slower and his shield too heavy._

Maellys was not the strongest, nor the fastest... but she was smart and knew it too. Eventually her opponents did as well.

The man cried out. Ragged,  _primal_ , swinging wildly. Coming right for her. Eyes narrowed she waited and swung low to knock his legs out as she skirted out of the way. Bringing him right onto his stomach. His back wide open as she dug her sword into the fleshy part where his heart would be.

_A quicker death for a deserter than I would have preferred._

Maellys leaned some of her weight on her sword as she looked up to see Stone breathing just as heavily as she did. The bodies surrounding the two looked up at them. Empty shells staring endlessly. Almost like they... _why do you judge me in death as you did in life?_

Stone grunted as he fell into the wall behind him and Maellys' head swung around. An arrow sticking out of his chest as more men charged at them screaming for their deaths. Halting when they noticed it was only two lone Knights already exhausted from killing their brethren. They might die here, but not without bloodshed. And it certainly was. Just not by her hand or Stone's. It made Maellys wonder if _Ankou_ had come to finally claim them in the form of a blackened warrior.

Whether he had or not she was certain of one thing as she ran into the fray.

She would make it a worthy fight.

_Forevermore into the abyss we fall... again and again._


End file.
